


Another World behind Shaded Lenses

by universe



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Why are you squinting?</i> In which Brennan is smart as usual and Booth has a... condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World behind Shaded Lenses

"Why are you squinting?"

His head shot up from the file he had been reading.

"Squinting? What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes; you were squinting at the page."

She pointed at the file.

"I don't _squint_, Bones", he replied with a shake of his head.

"You _did_, I saw it! Maybe you need glasses."

He made a strangled sound, causing her to look at him oddly.

"Don't tell me you are too vain to wear glasses."

"Bones, I don't _need_ glasses, my eyes are perfectly fine."

She was getting irritated, he could tell from the way her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Booth, you have to go to an optician if you don't want your eyes to become even weaker—"

"Alright, enough. My eyes are _not_ weak. I do _not_ need glasses, okay? Can we talk about something else now?"

She shrugged, but did not change the subject.

"There are a lot of things that can happen if you ignore a condition like yours." He sighed heavily at the word _condition_, but she did not let that interrupt her tirade.

"You'll get migraines, you will tire quickly, your eyes will start to hurt —especially at night—, you might even start seeing double."

"Okay, Bones, stop it. I'll make an appointment tomorrow, alright? Just... stop this."

"Okay", she squeaked, and he directed his attention back on the case.

_Glasses, pah!_


End file.
